The current invention provides an LED night light with, according to a first aspect of the invention, an interchangeable display unit that offers a very safe design to keep people away from exposed prong means and prevent electric shock. In the interchangeable display unit, the display unit will be separated upon being subject to pulling, pushing, twisting, kicking, dropping, or other impact so the force applied to the prong means will be reduced because the display unit has already separated from the base, minimizing the transfer of torque or force and reducing harm to the base's prong means. This will protect the prong means under any potential impact strength that may be applied to the night light.
The preferred LED night light with interchangeable display unit further features, according to a second aspect of the invention, a sealed-unit in which all components that come into contact with live wires having a very high voltage under a certain frequency are isolated to protect people from harm, the sealed-unit ensuring that all components are sealed within the safest part of the housing to prevent people from touching these dangerous parts under any condition. The sealed-unit may seal the LED circuit, prong means, control means, and related parts within a qualified material case to form a sealed-unit that meets required safety standards so that all other housing parts can use any material without limitation because the safety qualified material is the only material to touch the live wires.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the LED night light with interchangeable display unit provides a different display unit which has a display area and display input-ends for quick installation to provide the most eye-catching light effects by enabling different display area designs to be selected. The designs may include any of the following (1) a display area having a predetermined treatment selected from opening(s), cut-out(s), and/or hole(s) on its surface to provide desired light effects and performance, (2) a display area having space to load a liquid, chemical compound, miniatures, floating stuff, reflective pieces, liquids of different density, printing background, screen, or desired combination of listed items within the said space, and/or (3) display area having a curved egg-shell shape with a negative or positive engraving process applied to an inner surface with sufficient depth to provide a three-dimensional effect and make the design, artwork character, drawing, or cartoons look alive. According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the LED night light with interchangeable display unit includes a display area and separate display input-end, the night light base having at least one prong means to connect with the power source and one receptacle means to receive the display input-end. The LED light means is connected to a related circuit, control means, and prong means to cause the LED to be turned on according to predetermined functions and for a predetermined period of time. Advantageously, the receptacle means is built-in to the base as one piece which enables the receptacle means to isolate live wires and components and keep them away from people. The display input-end is connected with the receptacle means to get light, heat, or other desired physical phenomena from an inner electric device within the base. The display area has a geometric shape with space to load a liquid, chemical compound, miniatures, floating stuff, a reflective piece, different density liquids, a printing background, a screen, a solid plastic resin with geometric air bubble inside, and/or a desired combination of listed items within the space. This feature will provide the night light with excellent safety and splendid light effects.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the LED night light with interchangeable display unit includes a display unit selected from any combination of a liquid filled unit, solid plastic unit with air bubble within, solid plastic unit with laser engraving within, curved plastic with three-dimensional engraving art, a plastic piece with cut-out(s), or equivalent treatments. The display area has a geometric shape with space to load a liquid, chemical compound, miniatures, floating stuff, a reflective piece, different density liquids, a printing background, a screen, a solid plastic resin with geometric air bubble inside, and/or a desired combination of listed items within the space. These designs will make the night light exhibit splendid light effects.
Detailed drawings and a detailed description are used to explain the spirit of the current invention as follows: